


The Comfort He Needs

by Psianabel



Series: KHUx update series [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, post jpn khux update 8th october 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26927809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psianabel/pseuds/Psianabel
Summary: After encountering the Darkness from Ventus, the tension is high between the Union Leaders. But it doesn't stop Brain from looking over an exhausted and injured Lauriam, who only wants to know the truth.
Relationships: Brain/Lauriam (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: KHUx update series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976719
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	The Comfort He Needs

A stir made Brain open his eyes.

He shook his head briefly as his consciousness kicked in again, pinching the bridge of his nose as he exhaled deeply. 

He must have fallen asleep in his chair, he figured.

His eyes landed on the bed in front of him, watching Lauriam safely tucked in there. The light coming from the stained glass fell on him, and just for this split moment, things seemed to be alright for once.

Yet when he noticed a stir coming from him, he knew it fell apart quickly.

"Hey. Easy." Brain immediately reached out to Lauriam, holding him on his shoulder as he tried to sit up. He was struggling, shaking as he reached for Brain's hand on his shoulder, but managed to sit up eventually. "Easy. You're still hurt."

"I… -" Lauriam stared at his hands in his lap before he reached towards his face, noticing the bandages and patches all over him. "What … what happened. Ven-"

But Brain didn't give him much of an answer and gently pushed against his shoulder. "Lie back down." 

He didn't really expect him to comply that easily, but Lauriam actually fell back into his pillow again with a groan. It gave him the opportunity to apply a new damp towel on his forehead, having noticed Lauriam's fever earlier already. 

From how awfully beaten up he was, nothing of this surprised him at all. Whatever got him before he returned to the chamber, it was a strong foe which Brain could only imagine that he lost to. 

"Brain, please-" Lauriam's voice was weak and with concerned, yet stern eyes Brain looked at him as he called his name. "Ven, where is he …"

Suspiciously Brain stopped his comfort and slightly sat backwards, never breaking Lauriam's gaze. 

"I … want to apologize to him. I didn't … want to hurt him … I-"

Letting out a deep sigh, Brain wetted the towel again and continued to hold it on Lauriam's forehead. The words didn't come easy to him, but believing that Lauriam's intentions were really in good faith, he tried. 

"He's … next door, with Skuld and Ephemer. They are taking care of him. … He fell unconscious after we fend off the dark entity."

Silence spread in the room, and Lauriam closed his eyes after Brain’s response. There was nothing he could say to this matter, too weak to form his jumbled thoughts out loud. 

And all Brain could do was to offer his company, his own mind ridden with wooly thoughts. 

He knew it would have come to this the second he read the list with the names of the Union Leaders. But the fact so much more than a simple switcheroo was behind all this -

Brain wasn't sure what to share with him anymore. For Lauriam's own sake. 

He had theories. Theories he wished he never got the confirmation for. But the darkness they encountered was enough for him to check them off as true.

With a simple motion Brain took a hold of Lauriam's hand, watching over him in silence as he swept a thumb over his bruised knuckles. 

He had sworn to himself that whatever happened, he'd never let go of the bond they shared. And he knew Lauriam did the same, even if these hardships were standing in their way.

"Strelitzia." Lauriam whispered weakly, making Brain look up to him again. "Brain, tell me - … tell me what happened to her … I know you know-"

"Lauriam-" Brain cut him off, holding onto his hand tighter. 

But Lauriam rolled onto his side to face him, ignoring the pain that shot through his body. His eyes were pleading, filled with tears that Brain was sure they would be rolling soon. 

"Please. I need to know, Brain."

He shook his head with an exhale, trying to find some words to say to him. But nothing really came to his mind, avoiding Lauriam's plea.

Lauriam tucked on their linked hands, wanting to turn Brain's attention back to him again. 

"I … miss her." His tears started to fall and Brain cursed internally at himself, not having wanted that it would turn towards this. "I miss …"

"I know." Brain said as he shifted closer, leaning down to Lauriam to hold his head close to his chest, burying his face into his pink hair. "... I know."

Closing his eyes, he felt Lauriam sob against him, simply continuing to hold him. 

There was nothing else he could say, or do. Nothing that would make this whole situation better. He was sure that somewhere deep inside, Lauriam knew the truth already, and he avoided facing it. 

And he couldn't blame him for that. 

Slowly Brain ran his fingers through Lauriam's hair, giving him this moment as long as needed. 

He wanted to be there for him, give him at least someone to lean onto.

"I'm here for you." Brain whispered towards him as he gave him a kiss on the crown of his temples. 

_ I'll always be there for you, Lauriam. _

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Based on: twitter.com/skaiacat/status/1314513147177435137


End file.
